


Black and White

by RubiiChan



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: How Do I Tag, Milk is a Demon AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-05-28 09:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19391290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubiiChan/pseuds/RubiiChan
Summary: In the underworld, demons would plan their wicked schemes and become rascals. Except for one.This one rebel is afraid of all the terror and darkness, and hearing the mortals' screams from horrible deaths always haunted him, even though these screams are a daily occurrence.So, one day, he snuck out of hell and rose to the earth."Ah, so this is what it's like... Beautiful."Oh, who's this rebellious demon you may ask?It's Milk Cookie!





	1. Meeting the Young Prince

After managing to crawl out of that literal hellhole, Milk took in where he turned up.  
He was in some woodland. Everywhere he looked, nothing but plants and trees.

He took a few steps down the pathway... and something came out of the ground.

Multicolored body, that smile.....

"Watch out!"

All of a sudden, a dark brown figure with hints of black and white got in front of him and immediately slashed the Jellyworm.

Milk was relieved, who knows what would happen when the Jellyworm was agitated and no one was there?

"Thank you for saving me...."

"No problem. Haven't seen you around, who are you?"

"Milk Cookie."

"I'm Dark Choco Cookie. Stay safe, okay?" As he patted Milk's shoulder, he walks away.

Milk shrugs off what just happened and makes his way to Ovenbreak, where he will start his new life.....


	2. Impromptu Tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Milk meets a new face, and gets shown a portion of OvenBreak.

After passing through several lands, he finally made it. He has arrived at Ovenbreak.

"Ah, are you a newcomer?"

Milk turned his head to notice who just addressed him. He found a cookie with long white hair, blue shirt, jeans, green eyes, and a scar on the lip. Turns out he was the one calling for his attention.

"Yes, I am. I'm Milk Cookie. What about you?"

"I've been living here for quite some time. I'm.... Rice Cookie."

"I'm a bit lost around how this place works. Can you help me around?"

"...I'm no tour guide, but I will do my best."

And so, Rice and Milk walked around, the former showing the latter around.

"Here is Sparkling's bar. Personally, I'm not fond of drinking alcohol, but this is a great spot for making friends. Just be careful, it can be rowdy."

"Oh boy...."

"Over here," Rice continues as they pass by a shop filled with potted plants. "is Herb's flower shop. It's a safe haven for some cookies out there."

"I can see why... Those flowers look so pretty....." Milk mutters as he takes in a whiff of the sweet aroma.

"Over there, you'll find a museum. I never really check who runs the place." Rice says as he points out the said museum.

"Wonder what relics there are in display...."

After some time of walking, Milk can see it all. A grand castle, all grand and full of its utmost glory.

"And finally, this is where our Princess resides. Along with Pistachio and Knight. Sadly, we are not to be too close. They don't really allow outsiders here."

"That's honestly what I expected. I mean, LOOK at this. It's so grand and majestic."

"Well, I believe this is where we depart."

"Already?"

"Yes, I'm afraid. I have to leave."

Mikk decides to not pry on the reason why.

"It was nice knowing you, Milk. Enjoy your time."

Rice walked away after saying that.

Milk looks at the castle. He thinks to himself.

_'Where do I go?'_


	3. Uninvited Guest?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Milk enters the castle despite Rice Cookie's warning. What could go wrong?

Milk decided to enter the Kingdom despite Rice"s warning.

The moment he takes a few steps in, he hears a voice.

"WHO GOES THERE?!"

The demon in disguise looked to where the voice came from. A cookie in armor, about to unsheath his sword, is looking at him in both curiosity and defense.

"I-I'm lost." Milk lied through his teeth. He wanted to see what it was like, but he doesn't mean to intrude.

"My apologies, good sir. But you shouldn't be here."

"I see.... But, I'm quite tired from my journeys. May I stay over for the night?" Milk was not fully lying here. He really needed a rest from all that walking to Ovenbreak.

Knight gave it some thought. "I suppose her Majesty won't mind."

"Her Majesty?" Milk was intrigued. Who ruled this kingdom?

"Princess Cookie, of course! She is the ruler of this kingdom, and it is my task to protect her at all times!"

"Interesting." _'I thought you were gonna tell me you had a crush on her, thank you for sparing me on that.'_ Milk thought to himself.

Pistachio was doing her daily training, but then felt a dark presence.

She does not like it, not one bit. She believed this darkness will wreak havoc.

She swears to eliminate it, whatever shape or form it is. All for Princess's safety.

"And here are the pictures of old rulers of this kingdom...."

Milk was intrigued. Back at hell, there was only one ruler ever since the beginning of OvenBreak. He had a lot of studying to do.

"And here, we have gods and goddesses."

"Wow.... They're so majestic."

Milk looks at the 6 paintings of the legendary inhabitants of this world.

Sea Fairy, the sea itself, holding her sword. Her gaze was rather cold and distant.

Fire Spirit, holding his staff, which donned a orb. He looked pretty cocky, as usual.

Moonlight, with her golden key, its bow shaped like the crescent moon with a star. Her gaze was gentle, like that of a mother.

Wind Archer, with his deadly gaze, as if he had the eyes of an eagle. Must have to do with him being an archer.

Millenial Tree, in all his glory, draperies adorning his form. His gaze gentle.

However.... something about the last painting did not sit right with him.

Dark Enchantress, holding her staff of darkness. The malicious smirk of her face, the glint in her eye.... He did NOT like it at all.

The aura of this painting..... It made him want to....

"Sir, your hand is on fire."

Milk noticed the blue flame on his hand.

"Oh, so it is."

"......"

"I mean, oh no! My hand's on fire!"

Milk tried to put the flame out by shaking his hand aggressively.

Knight had to throw a bucket of water at the flame. It was put out.

"Sorry about that.... Shall we continue?" Knight inquired.

Milk just nods in silent agreement.

Knight leads him to a throne room, where Princess has resided.

"Your Majesty." Knight bows in her presence.

Milk, not wanting to seem rude, bowed too.

"Hello to you, Knight. Who is this traveler?"

"I'm Milk Cookie, your Majesty." Those words rolled out his mouth like rocks. He never knew of these terms.

Knight decided to speak for him. "He has entered our boundaries, but due to his long journey, he needs a place to rest. Should we let him stay the night?"

Princess gave it some thought.

"Of course! I bet he didn't know we don't allow outsiders, since he probably came from somewhere far."

Milk sighed in relief as Knight led him to the guest rooms.

But.... he can't help but feel a shiver up his back when he saw an armored girl with long, green hair.

Nothing could go wrong, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading chapter 3!
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments as well as feedback!
> 
> Next time: Milk meets his first crisis.


	4. A Sudden Halt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Milk encounters a problem.

Knight Cookie was known for his hospitality to other cookies. And his actions towards Milk Cookie were no exception, despite him being an outsider. Who can blame the guy, though? He was new to Ovenbreak.

However, the blonde can't shake off this... odd feeling deep in his gut. As if he just made a slip-up that will cause confusions later.

It was something about the traveler that confused him. Something about him was... off. He has no right to judge, but it still gets him curious.

His presence alone made him feel a bit skeptical, he thought as he remembered Milk's actions.

That time at the hall of the gods and goddesses only fueled his fire. Which is ironic, since Milk was all nonchalant when his hand was on fire at first, then desperately tried to put it out by shaking it. That kind of reaction is quite abnormal, everyone knows that.

He can never be too sure if Milk can be trusted, but for now... He can only sit and wait for the future.

"Okay, sir. Here is where you will be staying the night. Enjoy your stay." Knight said as he unlocked one of the guest rooms. Inside was a bed, along with folded blankets and a desk.

Milk thanked him and let himself in the room, closing the door behind him.

Knight thought to himself. _'Maybe I'm just being foolish, he can't pose as a threat to the kingdom.....'_

Milk locked the door and took out the diary he had with him when escaping from hell. Turns out he never had any time to fill it up, so he decided to record his new experiences in here. He doesn't want this to go to waste. He made his way to the desk.

**_"Dear Diary,_ **

**_I can't believe I actually managed to leave. I might get killed for this, or not, who knows? Well, living in a new world is better than living in a literal hell, right? I can't wait to explore every place in OvenBreak and see what there is to learn. I just hope no one finds out about my demonic heritage.... But maybe I'll find someone I trust to tell this secret. One day._ **

**_Here's to a new life!_ **

**_Signed,_ **   
**_Milk Cookie"_ **

  
After being satisfied with his work, he puts it away, blows out the flame of the lantern on the nightstand, and tucks himself in bed, dreaming what else he can explore.

  
Pistachio can still feel the dark aura. She knows something is up, she's never wrong about this. Whatever this 'dark source' is, must be lurking arou-

She saw a pale cookie with white eyes, white hair, with white clothes. With a white hat to match. He was being led by Knight.

She wouldn't believe right away that this new cookie was the dark source... But appearances can be deceiving.

  
Milk woke up with a skip in his step, he needed the nap for his tired body. As he looked around, he noticed that he made the bed messy. It would be embarassing if he left it like that! So, he made the bed. However.... as he folded the last blanket.....

A young lady in armor with long green hair, a shield and spear in hand interrupted his homekeeping.

"Is something the matter-" Pistachio held him by the cloth around his neck, walked to the entrance, and threw him out, as if he was a ragdoll. Milk had some scrapes from the rough ground.

"You emit bad omens, now STAY OUT!"

Milk, having a fear of what happens next, walks onward, away from the kingdom.

Sheesh, he never had time to even eat anything.... And his scrape is a bit black.... Black? Well, this is normal for Milk. Since he is a demon, he bleeds black.

Upon reaching a river with a boat floating, he felt a healing aura. Maybe going on this boat will ease his spirits.

And so he went rowing on the boat, unaware of what is waiting for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading chapter 4!
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments as well as feedback!
> 
> Next time: Milk goes to a dojo?


	5. Let Me In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Milk visits a Dojo, but when he tries to get in.

Milk rowed his way along the river, taking in the sights of all the greens that grew there, it was all beautiful. Flowers, trees, and a LOT of bamboo. He's surprised he didn't find any black and white bears eating some stalks. Maybe they're hiding away? And what are they called again? Pandemonium? That's the closest he got.

The ponds he saw were still and tranquil, and some lily pads floated on the surface. Beautiful.

As he looked into the distance ahead, he saw a majestic mountain. Maybe that's where he's supposed to go? Well, one way to find out.

As he was near the mountain, he got off the boat and left it at the riverbank. Looking up, he saw many flights of stairs going upward with torii gates over them. They lead to a large, wooden gate.

 _'No right to complain, Milk.'_ He told himself to fuel his determination. He made his way up, having to take breaks every 3 or 4 flights. This was a good workout for him. Whoever resides in this place must be a martial artist of sorts.

Milk finally arrives after 10 flights of stairs, panting. He actually made it. He was thankful for those breaks he had to take, and he was also glad his hat stayed on the entire time.

Milk, holding the metal ring attached, knocked the gate three times. "Is anyone here?"

It immediately opened, a cookie with pink hair tied up in two buns coming out. "Hello!!-"  
Said cookie was immediately pulled back into the gateway.

Milk, confused, look in and saw another cookie whose orange hair was tied up. He was carrying the pink-haired cookie. His gaze towards him was akin to the gaze of a hawk. He'd be lying if he said it didn't send chills up his back.

Plum Cookie never met this cookie before. He always kept his guard up at times like this. This was one of those moments.

"State your reason to be here."

"I-I got lost, so I ended up here. Hehe..."

Such a run-of-the-mill reason. However, he does seem new around here. Maybe he really WAS lost?

"...fine. Just DON'T make a mess."

The new guy thanked with a bow and got in.


	6. Meditations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Milk goes to a dojo. Who does he see?

Milk needed to get the scrape in bandages, but he didn't think he'd meet two new cookies. Judging by their clothing, he could tell that they are martial artists, however the female is more fond of her bo-staff than the male. Come to think of it....

"I guess I'm supposed to introduce myself." The orange cookie stopped in his tracks, Milk and the other one following suit.

"I'm Plum Cookie. Please excuse my sister's actions from earlier at the gate..."

"I'm Peach Cookie!!"

"She is a bit... too upbeat." Plum admitted in a serious manner.

Milk just laughed it off. "I'm Milk Cookie. Nice to meet both of you."

After their greetings, they move onward.

"I've never seen someone like you around OvenBreak. Are you new?" Peach asked, her eyebrow raised.

"Yes, but a friend showed me around, so I have some familiarity." Milk admitted, securing his hat. He didn't need anyone screaming in fear that he is a demon.

Peach asked, spinning her staff out of her boredom. "What did he show you?"

"Herb's flower shop.. That museum.... Sparkling's bar... The castle...." Milk listed, counting on his fingers.

Plum abruptly halted Milk's counting. "Forgive us for intruding on your meditations, but we have a visitor." He apologized to a figure in the center of the dojo that he opened.

"Who is that guy?" Milk asked, pointing out the said cookie. He was in all blue, and only his green eyes peek out.

\-----

Ninja Cookie is a master of hiding his emotions and movements. However, when he looked over and saw who came to the dojo, it took him a fair amount of concentration to not show evidence of shock on his face.

 _'What is HE doing here?'_ asked himself mentally.

\-----

"How could you say that to our master!" Plum reprimanded Milk, as if he just said the worst possible insult there is.

Peach whispered to him, "Don't mind him, he looks up to our master to a high degree. His name is Ninja, by the way."

Milk just awkwardly nodded.

Ninja noticed the scrapes on the newcomer's forehead. "We need to treat those wounds right away. We'll talk later."

He then got off his place of the dojo and led Milk to the medicinal room, leaving the siblings to their own personal errands.

\-----

Milk was utterly confused with the whole situation infront of him right now. Normally, he would have to go nurse his own injuries, with no one to help.

So, why would someone who is a complete stranger bandage his wounds for him?

He ponders on this fact when Ninja finished crushing some herbs that would aid in wound treatment with the mortar and pestle in the room.

"What happened to you?"

"Someone threw me out.... And I landed head first..."

"Oh... and why are your scrapes black?" Crap! Milk forgot about that!

But Ninja asked, "Did they get dirty?" Phew.

"Yes, they did."

Ninja then got to Milk and applied some of the crushed up leaves on the area. "Sorry if it stings."

"It doesn't hurt all that much, I can take it." Milk says.

Ninja then offered a roll of bandages. "My apologies, but I have to leave to supervise their training."

"It's OK, I can put them on myself." Ninja grinned a bit in his mask as he made his way to the sliding door.

The moment Ninja shut the door, Milk took a breath and removed his hat. From his white, fluffy hair, come out two short, stubby, blue, striped horns, resembling those of a baby goat.

As he lifted his hair out of the way.and started to wrap the bandages, he can't help but remember what happened a moment ago.

Despite Ninja not knowing him at all, he still offered to assist him with his wounds. He never felt so warm inside. What was this.... Was it out of pity? Or was he just insistent to lend a helping hand?

He doesn't know, but the feeling he got when Ninja helped with the wounds was.... warm, comforting and kind.

Maybe they'll get along.

\-----

Ninja paid very close attention at the sparring session between Peach and Plum. He must always supervise their moves and correct any mistakes in their stances, hits, dodges, and the like.

However, said concentration broke when he heard knocking from the sliding door behind him.

"Hello?"

Ninja let the siblings carry on as he opened the sliding door, revealing the pale cookie from before. He had applied his bandages just as they needed to be, fairly secured.

"What was that?" Milk asked in a confused tone, towards the door.

"That's a sliding door, Milk." Ninja answered. Peach told him who the newcomer was while Milk was left alone in the room.

"Huh. Never saw one of those before." Ninja understood, since Milk did travel recently to OvenBreak. (Peach also informed him of this fact.)

Milk entered, sliding the door closed behind him after. Ninja allowed him to sit on the floor and watch the siblings' sparring.

Milk paid attention just as Ninja did, but was interrupted by the masked man himself. "Would you like to try sparring?"

Milk shook his head no. "I kinda have a power of my own."

Ninja was curious. "Let me see."

Milk nods and concentrates on his hand. From his palm emerges a white and blue flame.

Ninja was in awe, you could tell from his green eyes.

Milk admits, remembering the time at the painting hall. "But, I feel like I need to control my emotions....." 

"You're in luck. We sometimes meditate here to clear our minds so we can focus on training more. You can join us there." Ninja offered.

"Oh thank-"

"THAT BITCH OF A SISTER!!!" Everyone faced towards a tan cookie with a headband holding up red hair. All he had on were red shorts with a yellow trim, so Milk can see his muscles. 'Damn.' He had to give the guy credit, he was well built. However his height.....

"And WHAT are YOU looking at?!" Oh fuck, Milk got caught staring.

He just looked the other way and blurts out in a voice only those near him would pick up. "Who IS this child?" To which Ninja immediately told him, also in a quiet tone, "He was born that way, he has dwarfism."

Milk made a mental note on that. However, his stomach growled. And everyone heard. Milk was hungry. He just remembered. Wait, where was Peach Cookie?

"You hungry? You can have some of my dumplings!" Oh there she is! She was holding a bamboo steamer. She takes the lid off and offers Milk some of her favorite dumplings.

Milk was confused. First, Ninja with the bandages. Now Peach with her dumplings? "A-Are you sure, Peach?"

"I insist!" she replied.

Milk shyly took a dumpling from the steamer and blew at it. It was steaming hot. He took a bite.

"How is it?" Peach asked. Meanwhile the rest decided to train again.

His eyes lit up. He never felt so full in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will probably slip in a wholesome moment between Milk and another cookie every now and then.


	7. Scroll?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Milk comes to a familiar language...

Milk nearly cried when he ate the dumpling in his hands. "This tastes so good! Who made these?"

Peach then introduced him to her pet, Panda Dumpling. He knew that pets can't really talk, just make noises. _'What kind of world is this?'_

Milk ate around 2 more dumplings until he eventually felt full. Peach insisted him to eat more, but he politely refuses.

In the corner of his eye, he saw Plum holding a scroll of sorts. In green paper wrapped around two cylinders what had handles. But the dark red symbols he saw on the sheet..... too familiar.

"What is this supposed to say...?" Plum asked and thought of any possible meaning. Could it be a message from the previous master? A secret? A training list?

Milk peered over the guy's shoulder. "Hey, whatcha got over there!"

Plum almost punched him square in the face from the shock. "Milk! Don't do that, you scared me..."

"Ehehe, sorry. So that scroll.... You seem confused."

"Well.... I found this in our archive.. I never saw such runes before."

"....would you believe me if I told you I know what the runes say?"

"You do?! That's preposterous! I've never even seen these runes in the many scrolls I've read."

"...it's a secret code. And it translates to, 'The mountains carry the unspeakable."

"What does that even mean?"

"I'm not even sure, but I know... it's not good." Milk didn't like lying through his teeth.

But....

He doesn't need Plum screaming when he tells him that the runes were of demonic language.

**Author's Note:**

> This AU was not mine, but from Candytheedgydoggo.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
